lpsawoofandomcom-20200223-history
A Pet's Best Friend Is...
|accessdate=2018-4-25}} | airdate = April 9, 2018 April 14, 2018 | viewers = 0.06 |work=Showbuzz Daily |date=2018-4-17 |accessdate=2018-4-25}} | run = 11 minutes | writer = Tim Maile Douglas Tuber | director = Gillian Comerford Estrela Lourenço (episodic director) | story_editor = Tim Maile Douglas Tuber | storyboard = Giulia Caruso Federico Chericoni Kayvon Darabi-Fard Magnus Kråvik Massimo Montigiani Juan de Dios Pozuelo | next = Pet, Peeved }} A Pet's Best Friend Is... is the 1st episode in season 1 of Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own. Synopsis Roxie lands the dream gig of house sitting for mega pop-star Savannah, only to be bombarded by Paw-Tucket’s snobbiest pets. Jade warns Roxie that the pets are only using her to have a party, but Roxie disregards the warning and has to learn the hard way whether or not Jade is correct. Characters * Churchill * Roxie McTerrier * Trip Hamston * Bev Gilturtle * Quincy Goatee * Jade Catkin * Savannah Cheetaby * Petula Woolwright * Sweetie Pom Pom * Gavin Chamelle * Mitchell Snailford * Edie Von Keet * Samson Rotterton Plot Roxie is welcoming the newest pet, Churchill, to Paw-Tucket, explaining the rules of the city as well as the welcoming packet. Roxie takes him to the Littlest Pet Shop, where she stumbles upon Bev. Bev remarks that she's heard the rumors of Roxie housesitting for Savannah, which the two squeal about. Churchill questions who Savannah is, and Bev explains that she's a very famous pop star who is going on tour. Roxie remarks that she has no apartment at the moment after causing her old one to collapse. Bev accompanies the two to the Littlest Pet Shop, where they meet Quincy. Roxie startles him, causing him to faint, and explains that he is a fainting goat. Quincy recovers shortly after, commenting on the cover of the magazine. Roxie gestures over to Jade, laying on a bench, and insists that the two are best friends. Jade rebukes her claim. Roxie suddenly remembers that she has to go and meet Savannah to receive the housesitting directions, leaving Churchill in Bev's hands. Once at Savannah's, Roxie learns that she cares very much for her plants, even going so far as to name them and have very specific directions for each plant. Roxie feels pressured even more now to do a good job. When leaving, she is approached by Petula and her friends Sweetie, Gavin, and Mitchell. Petula asks if Roxie is housesitting for Savannah, acting as if the two have never met. Roxie remarks that she remembers being laughed at when she first arrived at Paw-Tucket, to which the four are quick to deny. Sweetie suggests that she hang out with them, and they all go to the spa. After relaxing at the spa, Petula says that Roxie should hold a party at Savannah's place, making Roxie uneasy. Jade, passing by the spa, overhears and attempts to reason with Roxie and get her to refuse to hold a party. Jade insists that the four are bullies and are using Roxie to get what they want, but Roxie wants to believe that the four are good pets, so she agrees to hold the party. Petula passes a list of requirements for the party, including live music, which makes Roxie more unsure of her decision. Roxie enlists the help of Trip for music and Edie for food, and finds out that the party is much larger than originally thought, as Gavin has invited many more pets to the party. Edie flies away and Trip is locked on the balcony, leaving Roxie alone as she watches the madness unfold. Gavin dances on the chandelier, causing it to fall, and Sweetie knocks over each plant. When Roxie has just about given up, Jade and the other five pets arrive and tell everyone to leave. No one takes these claims with any salt until Quincy reveals that they brought Sam the rottweiler with them, who growls until the crowd leaves. Roxie and the other five pets clean up, during which Edie and Bev bring up the idea of Jade and Roxie rooming together, as Jade has an extra room. Roxie very quickly accepts, and Jade nervously laughs. After the party is cleaned up, we see Roxie seeing Churchill off as he leaves for the human world. Another pet enters, and Roxie introduces them to Paw-Tucket, passing by Jade. When Roxie insists the two are best friends, Jade rebukes again, but then realizes that the two are now roommates. Broadcast In , "A Pet's Best Friend Is..." premiered on April 9, 2018 on TiJi at 12:50, 5 days prior to the American premiere date. In the , the episode premiered on April 14 on Discovery Family at 12:00 PM EST. International * : May 12, 2018 on Carousel at 17:30 * : May 28, 2018 on MiniMini+ at 6:40 * : June 2, 2018 on Treehouse TV at 5:27 PM * : June 11, 2018 on Discovery Kids at 16:03 * The : June 11, 2018 on KidZone+ at 19:45 * The : June 23, 2018 on RTL 8 at 11:51 * and : July 7, 2018 on Discovery Kids at 10:57 and 10:58 respectively * : July 9, 2018 on Discovery Kids at 14:31 * and : July 28, 2018 on Discovery Kids at 13:04 and 14:04 (VEN)/15:04 (ARG) respectively * : September 1, 2018 on PlusPlus at 15:45 * and : September 3, 2018 on POP at 4:30 PM * : September 10, 2018 on Frisbee at 18:30 * : September 21, 2018 on Minika GO at 17:30 * : September 24, 2018 on Nickelodeon at 9:55, 10:15, and 10:20 CEST respectively * : October 5, 2018 on 9Go! at 6:00 AM Trivia * This is the only episode that Federico Chericoni has storyboarded. References Category:Season 1 episodes